A Winner Is You! Monkey D Luffy!
by Lord Gambit508
Summary: Luffy joins an tournament to become an better pirate, and get money for Nami, for avatarjk137's tournament thing
1. Chapter 1

�

H ttp/onepiece. �, remove spaces for background info

�

Okay, this is my entry story for avatarjk137's tournament x-over thing, so here goes, shorter than the other one but I'm tired

�

---

�

Somewhere on the Grand Line, 

�

A blonde cook with the fringe hair cut was talking to an orange haired person with hearts in his eyes while a green haired swordsman slept next to them. A dark haired woman and a small deer-man were talking with an blue haired cyborg and a afro wearing skeleton. ��They all turned to the long-nosed person talking to the straw hat wearing boy on the ship's brow. �

�

"Um, Luffy" the long-nosed man said as Luffy turned and looked at him. 

�

"We're here, but for some reason we can't go on" 

�

Luffy scratched his head, "okay, I'll get there from here.� He starched his body back and launched himself to an island. 

�

At that moment, every single other person slammed their hand into their head, except for Zoro who was sleeping. 

�

Meanwhile on the island. 

�

"Aaaaaaaah!" Luffy slammed into the ground in front of the building where the tournament he was supposed to enter was. He got up, picked up his hat and walked in where he was stopped by a guard. "Name, please" 

�

"Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be..." 

�

"Whatever! Go in!" the guard yelled and Luffy ran in, screaming about meat, 

�

At that point, Zoro woke up and looked around. 

�

"Where's Luffy"

�

�

�

�


	2. Rubbery Keys

Okay, here is my second chapter in Luffy's quest for fame, and money for Nami. Here he battles the emo king, Riku

--

Luffy shook his head, he had been everywhere in this store and no one had heard of Gol D. Roger. "That's weird, but, oh well, maybe it's just a strange island." He kept walking when a young boy with silver haired walked out in front of him, the boy wore a white vest with yellow on it with navy pants, a white glove was on one of his hands and he was looking at Luffy with an emotion-less expression.

Luffy scratched his head, "Who are you?" The boy sighed and flicked his hand; an off key-like sword appeared in it as he got into a fighting pose. "I'm Riku, your opponent"

Luffy grinned, "Cool, let's do this!" He stretched his arm back and shot it forward, "Gum-Gum Pistol!" His arm shot past Riku who was already moving toward Luffy on a balcony that was near them. He sliced with his keyblade, but missing Luffy who moved to the side away from the balcony. Riku readied himself. "You going to give up? We just started"

Luffy grinned and pulled back his fist a longer time than the first time and shot it forward. "Gum-Gum Bullet!" It shot forward, this time hitting its mark as Riku was knocked off the balcony. Luffy ran forward and looked over the side, moving back as a barrage of dark fireballs were launched his way.

Riku leapt from wall to wall, before landing in front of Luffy. "You're good, remind me of someone too, but I will win this" He then leapt forward, delivering a strong kick to Luffy's stomach, causing the pirate to stumble back as Riku flipped backwards and pointed his hand out, "Dark Firaga!" an huge fireball launched forward and slammed into Luffy, sending him, flying into an nearby shop. The shop owner ran out, screaming something about stupid teenage freaks. Riku jumped down, as Luffy got up and moved his foot back. Riku put up a shield. "You won't get me again with that..." Luffy launched his foot forward as it slammed into Riku's face, leaving an imprint of Luffy's sandal and causing the young keyblade wielder to fall to the ground.

Luffy grinned and ran off to get some meat when a sudden pain in his side caused him to turn. Riku jumped back as his keyblade sliced Luffy's side. Riku grinned; "You're good, but I'm still going to win this" Riku concentrated as his body changed. He leapt into the air and fired off a group of dark fireballs. Luffy jumped back as they came, one barely missing his hat. Luffy stopped, looking at his hat and turned to Riku who was melting into the ground.

Luffy looked around as Riku came up, stabbing him in the back. Luffy groaned and jumped back before inflating his body and twisting it around very tightly.

Riku yawned, 'Wow, big deal, what else are you going to do" Luffy then unfurled himself, shooting out air at the ground before punching Riku rapidly causing the young boy to be knocked around, ending with him being slammed into a wall.

Luffy landed as Riku fell from the wall. Riku looked up just in time to see Luffy's fist flying at his face.

"Winner, Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy grinned before falling to the ground.

--

Next Up, Luffy battles someone else


	3. Alien Gears

This is round two of the tournament, Luffy won the last fight, there is no other story

"Luffy vs. Stitch, Fight!"

Luffy shook his head, apparently Usopp in one of his fear-filled moments had decided to say they couldn't get on the island, though after some convincing, they wear able to and Zoro even entered the tournament after some guys got out, including the kid he defeated.

He looked at his opponent. A small blue koala-like thing with four arms, antennae, claws and four blasters held in his hands. A row of three spines sprouted from his back. Luffy grinned as Stitch fired the blasters.

The beams shot forward and hit Luffy; Luffy stretched back and fired the bullets back at Stitch who leapt back, landing a few feet behind a statue which was hit by the beams. Stitch grinned as he rushed forward and leapt, punching Luffy in the face.

Luffy went flying through a few walls, landing in the ground. He picked himself up as he spotted Nami cheering from a balcony. He picked up his hat and threw it to her. "Keep hold of this, Nami."

"Fine, but win this tournament, we need the money!" she yelled from the balcony before spotting a clothes store and running off.

Luffy grinned as he glanced back at Stitch who was running quickly towards him. He shot his fist forward in a Gum Gum Pistol. It hit Stitch, sending him flying a small bit. Luffy ran forward, only to be grabbed by Stitch and thrown to the side.

Luffy shook his head as he pulled back both arms and shot them forward, "Gum Gum Bazooka!" they both hit, sending Stitch into a store.

Luffy grinned as he turned around, walking off as he stopped as the sound of a gun being cocked sounded out.

He turned to see Stitch holding two large guns, a katana on his back, a row of grenades covering his body almost like a suit of armor and a pair of shades covering his eyes. His other two arms pulled off two grenades and threw them at Luffy. "Bring it on, bub!" Stitch said as Luffy leapt out of the way, slammed into a pillar and fell to the ground. He got up, shaking his head.

Stitch grinned, "Come on." He said as he fired the guns, Luffy sighed as his blood pumped through his veins turning his body red. He fired off a fast punch which slammed into Stitch, destroying some of the grenades and knocking him back.

Stitch shook his head as he pulled off four grenades and threw them in the air toward Luffy. Luffy watched the grenades arc through the air, falling towards him. Stitch pulled out his guns, firing both of them, causing the grenades to explode and the shrapnel fall toward Luffy, cutting through him.

Luffy grinned as he moved into position. "You did well, Stitch, but I have to win this!" he said as his arms disappeared and Stitch was knocked around.

Stitch slammed into the ground. He shook his head as he looked around and leapt in the air, grabbing the katana and slicing at Luffy, cutting him. Stitch grinned as he noticed Luffy's weakness. He pulled back the sword as Luffy clenched his fist and pulled back his arms and shot them forward quickly before his body changed back to normal.

Stitch went flying through a wall, and fell, his grenades knocking him back and through a wall. He fell to the grass as he looked up at the mall, a large hole in it.

"The winner is Luffy by ring out." Death By Chocolate said as Luffy started to eat some meat.


	4. Mercs and Ninjas

ok, this is my third fight, a team up with Movie-Brat, against Aethshal-Mental and The Shadow Syndicate, sorry for the content, I only know Snake from Brawl

"You're named Monkey D. Luffy." The boy said as Luffy nodded while chewing on a piece of meat. The boy had long dark hair and wore a white robe with a metallic headband around his forehead. His eyes were a milky white but as he had explained, he wasn't blind. His name was Neji; he was a ninja of the Hidden Leaf.

"Hey, aren't ninjas and pirates supposed to be enemies!" a raspy voice called out as two grenades were thrown into the store. Neji glanced at them with a slight wonderment as Luffy wrapped one of his arms around his body.

"Hold on! Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" Luffy cried as he grabbed a pillar on the other side of the mall and launched himself to it. The store exploded as they landed in front of two people.

The first one, the one who spoke, wore a head to toe, red and black outfit with two swords on his back and two guns in his hands while the other, who wore a grayish-blue battle outfit and a headband with a cigarette in his mouth, his face was grizzled and he had a small mullet.

Neji glanced at them, "Deadpool, Solid Snake." He said as he put up one of his hands in a battle pose. "Let us begin" he said as he launched himself forward toward Deadpool. "Hakke Kuushou!" he said as an invisible wave shot out from his hand, hitting Deadpool and slamming him into the wall.

"Ow! That hurt worse than the time Michael Jackson cut off my head!" Deadpool cried as he pulled up one of his guns and fired at Neji.

"Gomu Gomu No Balloon!" Luffy said, inflating himself and reflecting the bullets back at the two mercs. Snake leapt to the side, pulling out a missile launcher and fired it at Neji as Deadpool took his share of the bullets and cracked his neck, as the bullets were pushed out from his healing factor.

The missile meanwhile shot toward Neji who spotting it, turned around quickly, "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" the missile deflected hitting a pillar. The ground shook as the four glanced at the destroyed pillar.

Neji shook it off first and launched forward with his fingers glowing blue towards Snake, leaving Luffy with Deadpool.

"Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" Luffy said as his arm shot forward, missing Deadpool who teleported onto Luffy's arm, slicing at it with a sword. Luffy retracted his arm, holding it in pain as he glanced up with a grim determination.

Meanwhile Neji had Snake pressed against a corner as his fingers glowed, "Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou! 2 Palms! 4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms! 64 Palms! 128 Palms!" Neji said as he poked at Snake who grunted as he felt his energy weakening.

Neji glanced at Snake's still standing body and smiled, "Hakke Hasangeki!" Neji said as he pushed Snake with an invisible wave into a nearby wall. He fell forward unconscious as Neji turned to see Luffy and Deadpool falling from the now completely crumbled steps.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Luffy said as he shot his arms forward, Deadpool either healing or teleporting away from every punch as they fell toward the ground. Deadpool smiled beneath his mask.

"This is awesome, now I'll be able to say I beat an anime main character!" Deadpool said as he fired a shot at Luffy, barely missing his hat.

Luffy now pissed bit into his thumb and blew into it, inflating his arm, "Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol!" his large arm shot forward and slammed Deadpool into the ground.

Luffy grabbed onto a flag pole, now shrunken to his chibi form as Neji watched from the balcony.

"The winners are Monkey D. Luffy and Neji Hyuuga"


End file.
